<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the court of discourses by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787902">in the court of discourses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the court of discourses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/gifts">Wildcard</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> MAKE WAR </em>was the rallying cry the summer Anthy Himemiya met Utena Tenjou on the hills of Ohtori, where all the couples got busy on blankets and drinking cheap wine straight from the bottle in the messy afterglow. They had their carnal fun in-between protests and printing pamphlets, half the student body in the streets marching while the other half stayed on campus and tried to pull together bail money.</p><p>The Chairman disapproved of the fucking and the boozing and the revolutionary sentiments, but he couldn’t stop it unless he went out and observed all the illict activity himself, and his heart was too weak to be out in the September heat. Instead his lieutenant Aiko drove around campus in the official golf cart and dragged rulebreakers to see the dean, but the dean was so poorly informed about illicit activity that only ever caught one student, who had pulled out a blunt and began smoking mid-lecture. </p><p>Anthy prefered laying in the grass and reading Maya Angelou to rallying. She’d just laid her head on her book to nap when a shadow passed overhead and there was Utena Tenjou.</p><p>“We’re having a meeting,” Utena said. “And you’re invited.”</p><p>“I’m napping.”</p><p>“Not anymore!” She grabbed Anthy’s hand and tugged her up the hill. “We need a tiebreaker.”</p><p>Under a tree sat several girls. All of them had loose, flowing hair and stacks of books in their laps. The remains of a picnic were scattered about, apple cores and the wax paper used to wrap sandwiches at their feet. Anthy was given a squashed pastry in consolation.</p><p>“What do you need me to decide?” she asked. </p><p>“Which poet we should read next. We see you with poetry every day, so it seemed like you’d be the better judge.”</p><p>“I told her we should read <em> The Lamp and the Bell. </em>” said Juri. Anthy knew her as one of the leading members of the Student Council, which was an unofficial governing body that sought to argue down the dean and increase general chaos. General chaos meant more irritation for her brother, and so Anthy was a fan. And Juri was easy on the eyes, at least.</p><p>“And I want to read <em> Murder in the Cathedral </em>,” Utena replied. “That other one sounds boring.”</p><p>The rest of the group stayed silent, watching Anthy think. She’d read both in her pursuit of a DFA, and more besides, but it wasn’t as simple as picking one and discarding another. Love between women, or martyrdom for resistance to a king? </p><p>“What else have you read?”</p><p>“The <em> Iliad, </em> the Bhagavad Gita, <em> Hamlet </em> , <em> Salome, </em> and <em> The Love Suicides at Amijima. </em> Say, has anyone ever told you you have a nice voice for reading?”</p><p>“On occasion. And I think you should read <em> The Lamp and the Bell. </em> You’ve read a great deal of tragedy and war, and nothing by women.”</p><p>“But it sounds-”</p><p>“It’s not boring. I found it quite pleasant. A story about the love two women can share.” She blinked at Utena from beneath lowered lashes. “Have you ever experienced that?”</p><p>Utena blushed fiercely but did not respond. Oh, she would make a lovely catch. Anthy pulled a copy of the play out and began to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>